Shattered Truth
by Kotou Masaki
Summary: Sometimes pain can't go away, sometimes you just have to live with it and bear the pain and move on...but sometimes pain can even be eternal. sometimes I'll never leave you and haunt you forever and you come to the point, the brink where you couldn't just bear with the pain, you had to kill the bane of your existence...but sometimes even pain is misjudged. Add Oneshot.


**Add..oneshot I suppose you can call it. first Add Oneshot and second one-shot, I plan on doing one with the New add coming out soon or perhaps even writing a story solely for that Add since Add is my favorite character; but anyways if you Enjoy please Fav/Follow and review for more one-shots.**

_**Shattered**_** Truth**

_In this world of make believe I had found out_

_Pain isn't a mere joke and something that shouldn't be played with it can scar you for life_

_Cut you with the doubting, painful knife til' hit just the right spot...pain can be truly eternal.._

_I fought over myself just to get closer to 'her' I brought pain to myself just to get closer to 'her' I risked my life JUST to get closer to 'HER' and what does she do to me... as a reward? shattered my heart, and went to him...TO HIM. She took my heart and stab it shattered all my hopes and dreams...the shattering truth was revealed upon me and I moaned in agony from it..but I couldn't take the pain anymore...I just...couldn't feel this eternal pain my heart...so I returned the pain she has brought upon me._

"Bye everyone me and Eve is going out this night!"Chung says with his 'goodboy' smile, as he held Eve's hand I clutch my fist in rage as the rest of the gang followed. "Add we're going somewhere too..we'll be back sometime after midnight~"Rena says as they all leave me within the mansion we have occupied. So I sat there and waited...but the pain just rise as I tried to deny the truth...the shattering truth before me...I just couldn't bear with this undeniable pain.

_Add you've grown lax and weak...you're no longer the controller anymore..._

_The voice inside me spoke._

_What do you mean I'm not the controller?! I'm Add._

_You can't control what happens within your environment you can't handle what happens to you! You try so hard to ignore it but you just CAN'T!_

_...I know._

_You always sat there and watch it fly past you! You didn't try to do anything to stop it as if you wanted to happen you merciful fool! you let your mercy get the best of you!_

_...I know..._

_Now it was to late...you couldn't stop this pain within your heart now...this throbbing pain which you will never be able to get rid of, this is reality Add the something you can't deny...something you shouldn't ignore._

"I KNOW!"My anger was released out of my body as I went into a rampage mode, smashing our furniture and slicing relics up with my **(CI)(Custom Item) Plasma Dynamos(A Weapon forged from the electricity inside of his dynamo, with raw energy he is able to extract a blade made from his Dynamos dual-wielding them.)**

_But I couldn't ignore myself it was right, I the Merciless Destroyer let the mercy inside of me take over me, now I shattered my heart and couldn't stop the pain...but there was one thing I could of do...one thing that at-least begin the process of healing my fatal, eternal wound._

_..._

_..._

_Time-Lapse Eve and Chung arrival at the mansion._

"Why are the lights off...why is everything destroyed!?"Chung screams out-loud. "Dammit that foolish ad-..." My glare goes right towards Chung as I walk down the stairs, I begin running as I slide off the railing punching him in the face knocking him to the ground as his scream in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ADD!?"Chung says in anger, taking one of his pistols and shooting at my legs, I dodge it taking my blade and slice at his face, severing his skin as Eve grabs for me, I take her by the arm and swing at Chung with her making them form a human pile.

"What is wrong with you Add..."Chung says getting up as I look at him and begin cackling. "Whats wrong with me...whats WRONG WITH YOU!" I kick him in the face before taking my plasma blade and stabbing him in the stomach, he falls face first as a blood-pool form around him Eve looks at me horrified.

"W-Why..."Eve manages to say I drop my blade looking at her. "You did this to me Eve...I didn't do this from jealously or hatred towards Chung...I did this because of pure pain...which you've brought upon me."Eve backs up towards the door as it swings open as the first thing their vision is redirected to Chung dead body, they looked mortified but looks at me.

"You did that Add...you..._monster."_Elsword said with tears falling down his face, as they begin to cry...but that just pissed me off further.

"I'm THE MONSTER?! NO THAT...BITCH IS! SHE BROKE MY HEART AND THREW ME AWAY LIKE GARBAGE...AND FOR THAT...I'll FUCKING KILL HER!" I run at Eve but I'm stopped by Elsword he picks up his sword and try to hack at me, I slide down his blade before kicking him in the neck he flinches in pain as I take his sword stabbing him, Raven then begins shooting explosives out his Nasod cannon arm as Rena begin swinging her Erendil at me, I drop kick raven making sure to reform my Plasma sword cutting along his stomach as I get up and slice Rena in the face opening up a fatal wound. Aisha whacks me in the back with the staff but I knee her in the stomach before taking my Plasma dynamos and launching them backwards making them both stab her in the stomach.

And there, El-Teams body laid in rest...but one of them was missing.

"Look Eve, I murdered your team...don't you feel pain from seeing this carnage?"I say as my dynamos reverted back, Eve drops in the corner of the room looked empty. "Stop this all...I had enough."She begin to say but I laugh.

"You feel pain...but that isn't ENOUGH!"I reform my blade and stab her in the stomach as blood spills out her mouth, she looks at me with a questionable look.

"Why..."She says before dropping at the face of death, I look at her and begin laughing...but something interrupted me.

_Pain._

_I still feel it..._

I looked around myself, seeing myself cloaked in the blood...of my t-...of my friends, I open my eyes as I drop the the floor holding my head. "NO... !..."I begin screaming loudly as tears begin flowing from eyes, I finally realize what the pain truly was.

_True __Acceptance from those I care about._

**How was it? I think I kinda did good but I know from the way I wrote it, It could of been COMPLETELY better but I feel like this is good enough for now! please voice your opinion and please no flaming.**

**Fav/Follow and Review for more.**


End file.
